Trial
by racerabbit
Summary: Life for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei has settled pretty well. They were now 20; 3 years has passed since Yusuke had asked Keiko to marry him. Then there was Kurama. Where was he in his life? Find out in this fanfic :


Disclaimer: Seriously? Yeah, no, didn't think so.

Trial

Chapter 1: Life

Life for Yusuke and Kuwabara has settled pretty well. They were now 20; 3 years has passed since Yusuke had asked Keiko to marry him. She had of course said yes and then Keiko gone on to complete her teacher education while Yusuke continued to work at the ramen shop, secretly taking odd jobs from demons. Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship was still going strong and they were dating but both waiting for the other to make the first move, their feelings towards each other obvious for anyone but themselves to see. And as for Hiei – he was still in demon world with Mukuro training for the upcoming tournament with Chou, Jin and Touya and the rest of the gang but once in a while he made the effort to come and visit his comrades in human world.

Then there was Kurama. Where was he in his life? He had decided it was time to move out and live on his own so as to relieve his mother from the stress he caused her. It was also to not create suspicion, as he could not live with his mother much longer without appearing conspicuous. He was now sharing an apartment with Kaito while studying history at a prestigious Tokyo university while Kaito studies (Language & Linguistics obviously) at another University. He had worked for his father's company, as planned, for the first two years but had begun to tire at the slight repetitiveness and brainlessness and had eventually began to pursue further studies to occupy his mind. He applied for The Tokyo University of Human History. The group had at first been puzzled as to why the fox had chosen history and not biology for his advanced courses. Kurama explained:

"There's neither fun nor point in learning about something you already know. It would be rather boring don't you think?" was the reply.

"But why history?" Yusuke blurted out. "Of all the things you could have chosen, you chose HISTORY: the most boring subject in the world! WHY?" said Yusuke.

"Well, as far as most things go, I know enough about the majority of human subjects to be considered an expert in them. In human history however, I still have a lot to learn. The entire history of a race is not something you can fathom to cover in 16 years of school education." Kurama stopped to take a breath and began again at a slower pace. "I want to learn more about the history of the people I live among and I want to try and understand them better by studying their history."

"Riiiiight..." said Yusuke

And that is how it went.

But this was Kurama. It was true; he did not know much about humans and as a demon he had never cared to know more about them either. Now was different though. Now he could learn something new; something he hadn't done in a very long time.

6 Months Later

Kurama closed the door of his and Kaito's shared apartment gently. He took off his shoes and laid them neatly together at the side of the entrance hall. He took something out of his jacket pocket and turned it over and putting his bag next to him, seated himself in the living room sofa. The card he was holding was a 7 x 5 inch linen (1) invitation paper. He read the text with a mixed amount of emotions playing on his face. Concern, surprise, but most of all, happiness, for the finally engaged couple! _It was about time Kuwabara..._

HONOURED GUEST

KAZUMA AND YUKINA KUWABARA

INVITE YOU TO THEIR WEDDING

WHEN: 10:00, MAY 30TH

WHERE: GENKAI'S TEMPLE

WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!

Below was a signed photograph of a smiling Kuwabara and Yukina. Only one thing was troubling Kurama at this point: what would Hiei say, or rather, _do_ about this?

_Well_, thought Kurama, _what is done is done and there is no turning back now right_? With that in mind he rose from the couch and started preparing dinner.

I wanted to keep the first chapter pretty light. What thinks? The next chapter we will see the wedding and all old characters return :3 Review and I will put up the next chapter if desired.

(1) – These papers have textured lines on the surface of the sheet, but are finer and more regular than those that appear on a laid finish stock.


End file.
